


Human

by 466TrickstersCandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam/Gabriel Fluff, Slight Hurt/Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/466TrickstersCandy/pseuds/466TrickstersCandy
Summary: Growing up, whenever Sam was left alone in a motel, this random kid would show up and keep him company. But, as he grew up, he figured that they were just an imaginary friend and had forgotten all about him. Until he finds out that, that old friend is actually real.Warning:It mentions child abuse. It doesn't show it, it's just mentioned in chapter one for a brief part.
Relationships: Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. I’ll Be Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> “Yellow rose   
> As bright and warm as sunshine. Happy and enduring. They’ve been forever known as the flower of friendship.”

Sam was around seven or eight when they first met. He was left alone in the motel room, reading a book, when there was a strange noise. His first instinct was to grab the gun his dad left under the pillow and point it towards the child now standing in his room. "Wow, you know those things can hurt someone." The stranger said. "How did you get in here?" Sam asked. "I flew in." 

"Why are you here?"

"Well, that's a funny story, so, basically I was, you know, running away from my crazy dysfunctional family when I noticed you reading here alone. I figured you would like some company." He responded as he walked towards the bed Sam was sitting on, ignoring the gun being aimed at him, and flopped down onto it on his back. 

"Whoooooo, that's a pretty gun! Could I see it?" The stranger asked from his spot right in front of Sam. "No. It's my source of defense." Well, it didn't matter what Sam said because the gun was suddenly in the strangers hands. "Fancy, it's your dad's right?" 

"Could I have it back?" Sam asked. "Okay!" And the gun was handed right back. "Is that it? You aren't going to try to kill me or something?" 

"Welp, you know what they always say, if your company is always trying to kill you, you should get better company." 

"Who even are you?"

"Oops! How rude of me! My name is Gabriel!" He said as he stuck is hand up in the air for Sam to shake. "Uh, Sam." 

"Nice to meet you, Samaroo!" 

"No, it's just Sam."

"Samster?"

"No."

"Sammich?"

"No."

"Samalam?"

Sam sighed, "There's no winning is there?" 

"Nope! Now let's do something fun, Samshine!" Gabriel said as he rolled into a sitting position-or, well, tried to. He ended up falling face first off the bed. Sam laughed. "Don't laugh! I could be seriously hurt!" Gabriel shouted and then disappeared, right before Dean opened the door. 

It was a few days later, and Sam was left alone again. "Hey, Samster!" Gabriel called as he fell onto the bed next to Sam. Sam looked at him confused, "oh, you're back?" Gabriel blinked, "why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know, I figured you would go somewhere else." He said with a shrug. "I don't have much else to go. I ran away from my dysfunctional family, remember?" Gabriel said right before he leaned into Sam's personal space. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Reading." Sam responded simply. "What does it say?" 

Sam looked over at him. "You can't read?" Gabriel looked embarrassed, "I can! Just. Not English." 

"What language can you read in?" Sam asked curiously. "Well, I read best in Enochian because that's my first language. Then Latin and Greek and all those old language. English is the one I seem to struggle with a lot. It has so many suspicions letters." 

"Suspicious letters?"

"Yeah! They refuse to speak!" 

Sam laughed, "they're called silent letters." 

"When I see it written down, how am I supposed to know it's knife and not kah-nifé!" Gabriel ranted and Sam started laughing harder. Instead of arguing like how he did last time, Gabriel just watched Sam laugh with a smile on his face. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Gabriel said, "Okay, Sam-a-lam, I have to go. Your dad just dropped Dean off and he's on his way here. I'll be back soon." And then Gabriel disappeared. 

Sam would see Gabriel whenever he was alone. It was a few months later and it was Dean's birthday. 

"Hey, Sam-a-roo. What's wrong?" Gabriel asked as he sat down next to Sam. "Today is my brother's birthday, but Dad said we couldn't do anything for it since we don't have the money to waste." Sam explained sadly. Gabriel looked over at him for a bit. "What would you like to get him?" 

"It doesn't matter. We won't be able to get it anyways." 

"Why not? I could get it." 

"You could?" Sam asked. "Well, why not? I can do a lot of things." Sam rapped his arms around him and smiled. "Thanks, Gabe."

"Anytime, Samshine."

They continued to see each other. Gabriel showing up whenever possible. Sam remember when Gabriel started opening up to him and sharing about his past. 

They laid on the bed next to each other. At this point, they were probably around ten or eleven. "Sometimes I hate my dad, he can be so controlling." Sam said staring at the ceiling. Gabriel sighed next to him. "Yeah, he can be bossy, but he still loves you and your brother. You have to think; at least he won't purposely hurt you." Sam looked over at Gabriel. "Has your dad ever hurt you?" Sam asked worriedly. Gabriel sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "No, but he tried to before. My brother yelled at him and so he was hurt not me. My dad tended to be very controlling, but in a different way than yours is. He would always hurt and yell at my older brother saying how his only job in life is to do what he's told. That he can't ever have a say in things." 

"Is that why you left?"

"Partly." Gabriel sighed and rolled onto his side so he can look at Sam as he talks. "I don't know, everything was going wrong. And everyone was fighting. And it was too much for me. I was so scared that maybe my dad or Luci would hurt me." His voice squeak at the end and Sam noticed tears starting to fall. He rolled onto his side to hug and comfort his friend.

Gabriel was always there for Sam. Through that teenage faze. Through Sam's first crush. Through everything. 

"Samshine!" Gabriel called excitedly as he collapsed on the bed. Sam ignored his friends and continued texting. "Samshinnne!" Sam sighed in annoyance. "What, Gabriel?"

"Pay attention to me! I don't get to hangout with you as much between your school, homework, and dad." Gabriel complained. Sam didn't say anything and continued to text. "Who are you talking to?" Gabriel asked noisily and wiggled into Sam's personal space. "A girl."

"A girl?" Gabriel wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "Samheart! Cooties!" Sam pulled out his bitch face, "cooties? Really, Gabe?"

"Of course! Girls have cooties. You can't trust them." 

"Are you being sexist?" 

"No! Boys have cooties too! Just not as much-or was it the other way around?-that doesn't matter! I don't have cooties." Sam laughed in amusement, "why don't you have cooties?" 

"Because I'm awesome!" 

"No! That can't be it!" He protested. "Fine, Samshine, since you want to be a party pooper. It's because I'm not a hooman."

"A hooman-?"

"A hooman." 

"Well, I'm not a hooman. I'm a human." Gabriel hummed in agreement. "But, the point is. That she has cooties."

"How do you know?" 

"I can sense it with my cootie detecting skills." Sam laughed again. Gabriel secretly loved that laugh. He normally ignores whatever his dad says, but he remembered him saying that every angel has only one purpose in life. Maybe Gabriel's is to make this one human happy. "Also, did you call me Samheart earlier?"

"Of course, Samwich! I just thought of it and thought it was cute. Samshine is still my favorite, though."

Yet, they stopped talking when Sam was sixteen. 

"Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked sitting on the bed next to him. "Hey, Gabe. I'm going out." Gabriel blinked, "going out where?"

"With friends."

"But, Samshine, what about me?"

"What about you?"

"We haven't talked in awhile. I would like to spend time with you." Sam sighed, "Look, Gabriel, you were a great friend but you're not even real. I can't go around for the rest of my life believing my imaginary friend." 

Gabriel felt a pain in his chest. "You-you don't believe that I'm real?" He squeaked. His eyes started to fill with tears. "Gabe, don't cry. You're making me feel bad." Suddenly, he felt mad. "You should feel bad! My entire life I was there for you and you're ditching me because you think I'm some kind of imaginary friend! I was there for you, Sam!" As suddenly as it came, the anger disappeared, leaving him alone to whisper softly, "but you weren't there for me." He left. He left and never came back.


	2. This Night Just Can’t End

Gabriel never left Sam. He just never became visible to him after that moment. He watched as Sam grew up and went to college. He watched as Sam met Jessica. It seemed Sam had forgotten all about him and he's not sure it that was what hurt the most. 

Sam and his girlfriend, Jessica, were on a date together at a simple café near the college. The room was painted a soft blue and the tables and chairs were pastel yellow. They were talking about their childhoods. Sam was lying or mostly lying about his when Gabriel heard his name leave Sam's mouth. For the first time in forever. "When I was seven or eight, I had an imaginary friend named Gabriel. I guessed I came up with him to help me out while moving so much. He was always so optimistic and would have the craziest nicknames for me." Sam said, he seemed to have a fond smile at the memory. "I understand, Sam. It must've been hard to move so much at such a young age. I never had an imaginary friend. I guess I never needed to." 

What hurts is that he knows that Jessica is perfect for Sam. Yes, Gabriel might've had a crush on Sam. Maybe he still does, but he wants Sam to be happy, and Sam's happy believing that Gabriel never was real. 

Gabriel will follow and watch over Sam everywhere he went. He's been doing it since he first met Sam. The only time Gabriel doesn't watch over Sam is when he's in the bathroom or having sex. If you watch your friend doing those things, than you might need help. Gabriel would simply wait outside the bathroom like a dog or if Sam's doing the you know what, Gabriel would lock himself in the bathroom and cover his ears. He respects Sam and feels like he shouldn't even listen to it. 

A few days after the café, Dean breaks into Sam's apartment thing. Apparently John went missing. Sam and Dean left to go find him and Gabriel makes extra sure to keep an eye on Sam. Make sure everything was alright. 

The first time Gabriel had showed himself to Dean or in the first time since Sam stopped talking to him, was the night Jessica died. 

Sam was returned back home and was sleeping peacefully when Gabriel saw a demon slip into the room. Part of being an archangel, is that it's like people are walking around with giant name tags. So, this demon named Azazel is in the room and Gabriel is contemplating if he should confront him. If he does, he's sure he would go running. It didn't matter through because next thing he knew, the Jess was up in flames (very literally). 

He appeared in front of Dean's car, which was actually barley leaving the parking lot. Dean got out of the car to yell at him (for you know jumping in front of a moving car.) but before he could speak Gabriel rushed out, "You have to turnaround right now." 

"What?"

"It's Sam." Dean didn't say anything else, he didn't even question Gabriel, he just ran in to save his brother. He might've figured that he could ask about it later, but when he got outside, the man was gone. -or "gone" Gabriel was still there. He had to watch over Sam. 

Sam seemed so depressed after that, reasonably so, his girlfriend just died, still, it hurt Gabriel to watch. He decided to do something small to try to cheer him up. 

Sam groaned at the lollipop-or more the note attached to it. "Dean, I might be going crazy." Sam called to his brother who was in the bathroom shaving or something. "What do you mean, Sammy?" 

Sam sighed, "when I was younger and you and Dad were out, I would hang out with this imaginary friend who, for some reason, always called me by these strange nicknames. He would mainly call me Samshine, and I just got this letter that might be from him." 

"Samshine? That sounds kinda gay." 

"That's not the point here, Dean." Sam complained and handed the note to his older brother, who read it out loud:  
"Dear Samshine, I'm sorry about Jessica's death. I was going to to stop him but I didn't know what Azazel was up to until it was too late for her. I was able to help you, though. I know I can't fix things, but if you ever need someone just call. If you remember me, that is. Anyways, I'm sorry, Samshine. I hope things get better. 

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that whoever this guy is, he has great handwriting." Dean said and reread the not but to himself this time. "Wait, Sammy, I think he gave us a clue." 

"A clue?"

"He said the demon's name. It's Azazel you can use your nerdy brain to search stuff up about him." 

Gabriel just followed them around on hunts. Sometimes, that makes him question their intelligence. He would be sitting invisible (on whichever bed Sam climbed) and wanting to bang his head in the wall with how slow they can be. Still, he didn't show himself to Sam. 

On one hunt, the Winchesters got themselves in over their head. Or, got Gabriel in. They were on a normal hunt in there eyes, a simple Vampire or something. Underneath, it was a plan from hell to capture what they said, "a little loud mouth." 

Gabriel didn't fall for it. They somehow found out that Gabriel was secretly helping out the Winchesters. He noticed the way the warehouse was set up. All the traps for him. They knew he was an archangel which was a little scary. Still, Gabriel didn't fall for it. He stood outside until they left. 

They didn't give up though. The second time, Gabriel didn't notice until he was already in their trap.


End file.
